What to expect when your angel's expecting
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: Things go from normal to fantastic very quickly when Dean finds out that Castiel is carrying his half human child within him. The only problem is nobody ever wrote a book on angel biology so the expecting father has no clue what to expect along the way.. This is the story of how Castiel and Dean have their first child and all the bumps and cravings and mood swings along the way. I


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, these are all Kripkes babies, I'm just babysitting.**

The day that Dean suspected that there might well be something different with Castiel, was the day the usually stoic angel nearly threw up all over his precious baby's leather interior..

Sam watched curiously from the backseat where he had recently woken as the car slammed to a halt at a roadside in the middle of nowhere. He was just about to ask what the hell was going on when the angel in the passenger seat leapt from the car and proceeded to vomit into the nearby bushes.

Dean followed him seconds later, his brow creased with worry as he ran over to his lover and tried to soothe him with words and a warm hand against his brow.

"Cas you ok?" he fretted catching the angel's face in his hands as he spoke.

"I feel awful" the tired looking angel replied taking the offered bottle of water and rinsing his mouth out thoroughly under Dean's watchful gaze.

"Everythin' ok?" Sam called from the Impala as he hung half out the window to get a better look.

"Cas is sick. C'mon we better find somewhere to stay for the night."

Sam immediately abandoned the backseat and helped Dean lead a rather sickly looking angel back to the car, smiling when Dean piled Cas into the back along with himself leaving the younger Winchester to drive.

It was another forty five minutes before they reached a decent motel, all the while the trio drove in silence. Sam glancing in the rear view mirror to watch his brother murmur into the sleeping angel's dark hair. After eventually reaching their destination, Dean just didn't have the heart to wake the angel who was sleeping so soundly in the backseat.

Sam just laughed softly under his breath as Dean hoisted the sleeping creature into his arms, smiling as Cas clung to him in his sleep.

"C'mon angel." he whispered lightly into the angel's dark hair as he carried him over to the vacant room smiling as his brother reappeared with a room key jostling in hand.

Sam unlocked the door deftly, stepping in and holding it open letting his brother and angel inside. Once they were deposited safely inside the room he turned and locked it before tossing the keys aside on the side table as Dean gently placed the sleeping angel on one of the big double beds.

Sam watched amused as Dean settled his sleeping lover comfortably before pulling a blanket over his idle form to keep him warm from the slight chill in the motel room.

Snorting slightly at the protective expression on his brother's face Sam threw his bag down and settled himself across the small sofa in an attempt to stretch out his oversized legs.

"Whats so funny?" Dean questioned spotting Sam's expression as he sat beside his sleeping lover.

"You dude."

"Shut up." Dean snapped, but his faint smile betrayed his words as he couldn't help but grin.

Cas woke up a few hours later looking groggy and more human than he had done in a while, the two brothers couldn't help but laugh at the angels sleepy expression as he emerged from the pile of blankets on the elder Winchester's bed.

"Hey." Dean smiled softly in greeting, swigging on his bottle of warm beer from his seat by Sam on the sofa.

"Feelin' any better?" Sam asked offering the angel a cheeseburger, Cas' favorite.

The angel barely had a moment to lock eyes with the burger before his pallor turned green and he ran covering his mouth to the small dingy motel bathroom; where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

Sam set the greasy snack aside guiltily as his brother hurried into the bathroom after his angelic lover, worry creasing the brows on his handsome tanned face.

"Cas?"

After a short bout of heaving the angel turned to him looking worn out and more than a little confused..

"What's wrong with me?" Cas asked desperately, eyes wide with fear at this unknown seemingly human illness.

"I dunno babe." Dean replied softly leading the angel over to the sink so he could brush his teeth. "But me and Sammy are gonna find out."

"Thank you." he gave a small ethereal smile and Dean felt his chest grow warm, he loved seeing the angel's small rare smile.

"Any idea what made you sick?" Sam called curiously through the open door.

"The smell of that food..everything smells..different. Heightened." Cas explained letting Dean lead him into the main room and sit him down on the couch.

"For example?" Dean asked settling next to his lover and throwing a comforting arm over his shoulders.

Cas wrinkled his nose and shifted a little. "I apologize Sam but the smell of your aftershave is nauseating."

Dean barked out a loud laugh at that, the expression on his brothers mortified face was all but priceless as the younger Winchester rose to promptly open a window.

"Have you been feeling nauseous for long before you met us this morning baby?" still smiling at his little brother's face as he stood by the open window.

"It is worse earlier in the mornings I believe, although I have felt a little strange for the past week."

"Sounds like you might have a bun in the oven there Cas." Sam laughed jokingly, he hadn't expected the angel's expression to freeze as he turned to stare a Dean.

"What does..?" Cas began as he tried to understand Sam's words, turning to Dean for the information as always.

"He was joking Cas." Dean chuckled with fondness at his lover's worried expression. "It means Sam here reckons you're pregnant which is impossible."

He hadn't expected Castiel's sheepish expression as he ducked his head to avoid Dean's gaze, which only served to worry the hunter further.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned as he tried to catch the angel's eyes with his own.

"It may not be..Impossible as you say." Came Castiel's quiet nervous reply.

"What?" Dean froze, incredulity written in every soft line of his face as he stared at his lover in shock. "Tell me you are joking Cas please."

"I do not is possible for angels to bear children." he replied matter of factly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Dean asked as calmly as he could manage, he didn't miss the warning glare thrown his way by his brother. Castiel's heart fell at Dean's tone, of course his human wouldn't want children.

"I believed myself unable to bear children due to the damage suffered to my grace from my descent into the pit to rescue you Dean." he explained sadly standing and turning away from them as he braced himself against the wall.

"Cas.." Dean stood reaching out towards his lover gently, feeling guilty for his reaction a moment ago. "Are you pregnant?"

"I can't tell..would you..would you be angry with me?" Cas replied soft and sad.

Dean tugged the angel into his open arms holding him close as he sighed into his soft dark hair.

"Of course not.." Dean breathed into Cas' skin as his worn hands clung to the angel in his arms.

"We'll figure this out together Cas. But first, lets get you a shower. You smell like puke dude."

"Oh" Cas replied blushing as he attempted to step away from the older Winchester. "My apologies, I was unaware."

Dean merely laughed. "C'mon let's go waste the hot water while Sammy runs to the drug store and buys us a pregnancy test."

"What?" Sam retorted standing up to his full height and sporting an imminent bitch face. "No..no way. That's a girl thing dude, I'm not going to go to the store and ask for that!"

"Sammy..please?" Dean asked gently, his worried expression fixed on the tired looking angel who stood between them.

"Fine." Sam agreed "But I'm doing this for Cas and not you..and you're gonna let me play my music in the car for a whole week Dean."

"Fine fine." Dean muttered dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "Get going before the stores close."

"Jerk"

And with that Sam exited with a rather loud slam of the door.

"Bitch" Dean muttered good humoredly under his breath as he turned to the angel who looked tired and sickly.

"C'mon Cas, let's have a shower." he smiled taking the angels hand and guiding him into the small motel bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind them.

"What is Sam going out to purchase Dean?" the angel asked curiously, head tilting to one side as he regarded the human in front of him.

"Oh..jeez I forgot you wouldn't know.." Dean remarked huffing out a small breath of laughter as he turned to the angel and began to pull at the familiar trenchcoat.

"It's a test to basically see if you're pregnant. You piss on this white stick and within a few minutes it will tell you if you're up the chuff or not."

"I urinate on a stick?" Cas sounded horrified at the suggestion.

"Haha yeh Cas..you iUrinate/i on a stick baby."

"This test is intended for human females and not an angel in male vessel I suppose?"

"Yep, but it's all i can think of right now. So there's no harm in trying it." Dean explained patiently.

"Alright Dean." Cas replied with his small gentle smile.

Dean flashed him his trademark smirk before slipping the angel's tie from around his long neck and adding it to the pile of clothing on the floor; leaving Cas in his shirt and boxers.

"You are not undressing?" Cas asked with his big blue eyes as warm and inviting as his gravelly voice as Dean finally slid the angel's shirt from his narrow shoulders; leaving him naked but for his underwear.

"Course I am..just wanted to get you naked first." Dean laughed wickedly tugging the angel's boxer's down and helping Cas step out of them.

Castiel smiled good naturally at his human, still not up to scratch with Dean's often crude sense of humor. He blushed a little as Dean stood back and appraised him, the trademark lascivious grin that Dean often wore around him sliding into place among his handsome features.

"You're staring." Cas shifted uncomfortably, attempting to cover himself with his hands.

"You're beautiful.." Dean replied leaning in to press a kiss to Cas' pretty mouth. "Shut up and undress me."

Castiel took to his task with gusto, undressing his lover as quickly as he could without physically tearing the clothes off his tanned muscled form. The hunter chuckled at the angel's exuberance as he stepped closer and laid his palms flat against Cas' flat stomach.

"So..there might be a little baby in here?" he asked in what seemed to Cas to be a hopeful manner.

"Would you like there to be Dean?" Cas replied stepping into his lover's embrace, letting Dean's arms slide round his waist to pull him in close.

"Yeah, I kinda would babe..I never thought I would be a dad y'know?"

"I know. I hope so too. I never thought I would be able to bear a child, it would please me very much to carry yours." Cas spoke, words slightly muffled by the skin of Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for freakin' out a bit before..just you're a dude… but I" Dean apologized softly unable to quite finish his sentence.

"I know." Cas smiled against Dean's skin. "I love you too."

"Let's have a wash." Dean decided pulling back to drop a kiss to Cas' forehead, before leaning away to turn on the shower to hot.

"Yes Dean."

Dean held his hand beneath the spray of the shower till it ran hot enough for his liking, before turning to take Castiel's hand and being ever the gentleman led him into the shower first.

"The hot water is very pleasant Dean." Cas smiled from under the torrent of water, his thick dark hair plastered to his head as rivulets of water ran down his face and body caressing his skin.

Dean just laughed, a smile reaching his mouth easily as it always did around his angel. Castiel had pulled him from the depths of hell and rebuilt him body and soul. He couldn't help but send up a prayer of thanks to God that such a perfect beautiful creature as Cas would want him, let alone love him.

"Here baby." Dean said picking up a bottle of shampoo and squirting some of the flowery smelling concoction into his palm. "Let me."

The angel couldn't help the happy purr rumbling from deep within his throat as his human started to massage the shampoo into his dark hair, the plentiful bubbles soothing and smelling richly of fruit.

"Close your eyes Cas."

The angel willingly obeyed before he felt the shower rinse the suds away, some running down his handsome face and neck before Dean leaned in and wiped the bubbles away from his blue eyes.

"Thank you Dean." The angel smiled warmly at the affection shining in the elder Winchester's eyes.

The hunter's eyes suddenly flashed with wicked heat as he smirked, advancing on the angel and pressing him back against the icy cold tiles of the shower stall. Cas gasped at the sudden cold against his flushed hot skin, the combination of the cold tiles at his back and the hot body pressing against his front was dizzying to say the least, and he reveled in it. Tossing his head back against the spray when Dean leant in to nuzzle at the angels neck.

"Dean" Cas protested weakly. "Sam could be back any minute.."

"I don't care..I want you." Dean replied his voice low and rough, tinged with want as he slipped a hand around Castiel to snag a bottle of body lotion in his hand.

A small groan slipped from Cas' lips at Dean's hungry admission, face flushing even further as he watched the hunter up end the bottle and squeeze a healthy amount onto his fingers.

"Spread your legs for me babe."

Cas did as he was asked eagerly, bare feet slipping slightly on the wet shower floor as the steaming shower continued pounding down upon their bodies. Grasping the angels right thigh, Dean hitched Cas' leg snugly around his waist; the angel's skin flush against his and he moaned at the intimate contact.

"The thought of you having my kid is so hot Cas, y'know that?" Dean purred, voice low and intimate in Castiel's ear as he spoke.

Cas swallowed a loud cry as Dean breached him with a finger, pushing in up to his knuckle. The angel's greedy flesh swallowing him eagerly as he pushed another finger in and began fingering the angel's pink hole in earnest, huffs of concentration easing past Dean's parted lips.

"More Dean. Please." The angel moaned in earnest as he clung to his hunter, long fingers scrabbling wetly against the hunter's shower slick skin.

"Patience is a virtue Cas" Dean whispered hotly against the angel's ear with a smile.

Cas suddenly stiffened in Dean's arms, body going rigid as his head whipped towards the bathroom door. The hunter barely had time to part his lips to ask what was wrong before Castiel was pulling them apart and blushing profusely, Dean's fingers leaving his stretched hole with a slick sound.

"Sam has returned" Cas replied by way of explanation, "I am nervous" he added blue eyes darting around the shower anxiously.

"About the test?" Dean asked rubbing Castiel's slender arm's with his strong hands before reaching and turning off the shower before it ran cold.

"Yes I have what you humans refer to as butterflies" the angel explained rubbing his bare midriff with a nervous hand.

"Everything will be ok babe" Dean assured with a smile pulling Cas in and pressing a firm kiss to his wet ripe lips, before clasping the angel's hand and leading him from the shower.

Sam waited patiently in the main room, sat on one of the yet unclaimed beds reading the local rag as Dean and Castiel dressed in the bathroom.

He didn't have to wait long before the bathroom door swung open and Dean wandered out the angel in tow, hands clasped together tightly as the older Winchester greeted his little brother.

"Hey" he said "You get it?" he asked, almost as jittery with nerves as Castiel was. The aforementioned angel shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot beside him in a display of humanity neither brother had ever seen him exhibit before.

"Yeah" Sam replied pulling the little white box from the inside pocket of his jacket and handing it over to his brother. "I got some funny looks in the drug store, you owe me for this." He reminded Dean with a point of his finger.

"Yeah yeah" Dean muttered brushing off his brother's words easily, there was a far more important matter at hand right now.

"What do I do?" Castiel asked in a voice far too small for his normal self, as he gestured with a nervous hand towards the box held in Dean's strong hand.

"Follow the instructions on the box babe. Easy as pie. If a teenage girl with daddy issues can do it I'm sure you can." Dean smiled squeezing his lover's hand in an attempt to fill him with confidence.

"Alright." Castiel agreed letting go of Dean's hand to take the box from him. Peering at the instructions on the side of the box he read them to himself quietly, mouth moving uncertainly over the words as the weight of what he was about to do struck him full on and he paled a little.

"I shall return in approximately two minutes." The angel breathed quietly, eyes still glued to the box as he turned and re-entered the bathroom shutting the door firmly behind him.

Dean rubbed at his face with his coarse hands before turning and sitting opposite his brother on a neighbouring bed.

"Should I have gone in there with him?" Dean asked unsure of his actions, nervous as to what the outcome of the test would be.

"No" Sam reassured him. "He's gonna be nervous enough without you watching him pee."

"Yeh Sammy you're right." The hunter admitted a sudden grin brightening his face, mossy green eyes alight with promise and hope. In a way Sam had not seen in a long long time, not since they were kids.

"Nervous?" Sam asked a small laugh punctuating his words when he realised what a ridiculous question it really was,

Dean huffed out a laugh and nodded before falling silent, left leg jittering ceaselessly as he clasped his hands in front of him and waited.

The hunter was just about to ask his little brother to check the clock when the bathroom door slowly opened and Castiel emerged looking flushed and shocked.

"Well?" Dean hurried with a smile as he turned to face his angel. Heart racing in his chest, finger's itching to look at the test results.

A small smile quirked the corner's of the angel's mouth as he looked at his human lover, a soft human smile spread across his handsome face and he nodded silently. Eyes large and blue, almost seeming too large for his face as he held the little white stick aloft.

"I..I'm pregnant."" he grinned. Pretty mouth stretched wide upon his face, brightening his whole countenance as he laughed with joy.

"Oh baby." Dean laughed face stretched in a mirroring smile as he hurried forward and pulled Castiel into his arms pressing kiss after eager kiss to the angel's face. Lips, eyes, cheeks, forehead, even the cute little dimple in his chin. Not once inch was left uncovered by Dean's joyous advances.

**To be continued in chapter two..**


End file.
